


Squish-squish

by Vexicle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle
Summary: Football players aregoals, apparently.





	Squish-squish

“S-stop it - _ahh_ -”

Cherry giggles and doesn't cease massaging the soft flesh. “Damn, Quilly. With all that soccer stuff you do, I didn't expect you to feel so…” Another squeeze. “ _Squishy._ ”

Aquilo stops his struggles to get away, though his breathing remains obviously laboured as he remains on his knees and elbows, his weight supported by Cherry’s unkempt bed. Blankets and pillows spill across the mattress. “Cherry!” Aquilo protests, a light flush across his pale skin.

“You can say you like it, Quilly. I know you do,” Cherry says smugly, her dark eyes settling on the obvious bulge straining in his pants. “Damn, what a perv.”

“Are you _kidding_ me? Who’s the one who's… who just randomly started rubbing my thighs?”

“I asked you,” Cherry points out, her dark eyes glittering innocently as she feigns a hurt tone. Aquilo groans, flips over, and buries his face under a pillow speckled with pink dots.

“Hey! Quilly, you little slut. Your legs are still wide open, you know.” Not that she minds. Cherry’s eyes once again travel over the toned, muscular long legs, a little tanned from activity. She inches forward and runs her index finger down the entire length of Aquilo’s right leg, making him shiver a little in response.

“...damn it.”

“Hmm?”

“Just…” Aquilo sneaks a peek at the curly-haired girl, face impossibly red. “Just do what you want. It's not like I have anything better to do.”

_Another victory._ Cherry grins and leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to Aquilo’s lips.


End file.
